


Stocking Stuffer

by Jakathine (orphan_account)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Office Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 10:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Jakathine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>//I could think of no better title.//</p>
    </blockquote>





	Stocking Stuffer

**Author's Note:**

> //I could think of no better title.//

It was that time of year again, Greg Lestrade thought to himself as he surveyed the main hallway of Scotland Yard before he glanced down to the dozens of boxes strewn about. Every year for about the past decade, ever since his wife left him, Greg took it upon himself the day prior to Christmas Eve to venture to Scotland Yard to decorate it festively for the Bobby Ball they held on Christmas Eve itself. This year was a bit different, however, for Greg had recently started seeing Mycroft, which was a rather nice change than being lonely on Christmas. Greg popped open one of the containers and took out of it several packages of ornaments before carrying them over to a desk near where he had set up the Christmas tree and getting down to work.

About an hour later he heard his phone go off and he reached inside his pocket to see that there was a text from Mycroft.

_Busy?_ –MH

**Just setting up Christmas decorations @SY. You can come by if you want.** —Lestrade

_On my way_. –MH

Greg smiled before slipping his phone back into his pocket and merrily going about his work placing shiny red and green ball ornaments on the tree. He had just started on the mock icicles when Mycroft could be heard coming in.

Greg broke out in a grin and hugged Mycroft tightly before planting a soft kiss on his lips, “Hello, love.”

Mycroft, usually aloof and reserved, allowed himself to relax and kiss Greg back, “Hello.”

Greg released Mycroft and motioned towards the opened containers, “As you can see I have a while yet to go on these. You coming by to help with make it quicker though.”

Mycroft chuckled and the two worked for another hour and some in comfortable silence, occasionally brushing fingers near one another or stopping briefly for light kisses. As Greg tossed the final touch of tinsel onto the tree, Mycroft withdrew from a specially placed aside box a medium sized angel tree topper.  Carefully he climbed the step ladder and placed it on the very top of the tree before leaning back slightly to admire his work. He leaned a little too far back though causing him to lose his footing and slip off the ladder.

Fortunately, Greg, who had been watching Mycroft, caught him deftly in his arms, causing Mycroft to squeak with surprise and slight indignation. Greg chuckled and hoisted Mycroft over his shoulder, causing the man to wriggle.

“What are you doing?” Mycroft demanded, still trying to get away.

“You’ve been teasing me ever since you got here and it’s just you and me here.” Greg commented, walking into his office and shutting the door with his heel before locking it.

Having cleaned his desk of paperwork earlier, Greg had ample space to practically flop Mycroft down onto his desk. Mycroft landed on his bum with a solid thud and looked up at Greg with a mix between a halfhearted glare and taunting glint. Greg smirked down at Mycroft before turning to close the blinds to his office, just in case. From a side drawer of his he withdrew a bottle of lube and a condom he had stashed away.

Greg heard Mycroft snort, “Always be prepared, hm?”

Greg flashed a grin and unbuckled his trousers, allowing his already semi-erect cock to protrude enticingly, “Of course.”

Mycroft scooted down to the edge of the desk and slipped Greg’s trousers to be around his waist before dipping down to lick along Greg’s length. Greg hummed with delight as Mycroft slid his tongue over his slit. Greg could hear the rattle of Mycroft unfastening his own trousers and smiled down at Mycroft as the other man looked up at him with a devious smile. Greg motioned for Mycroft to flip around to lie on his abdomen and have his legs be braced up against the side of the desk. Mycroft did as he was bid and Greg quickly slid on the condom before slowly entering Mycroft.

Mycroft curved his back to allow Greg more access and gripped the edge of the desk to keep himself steady Greg picked up the pace as he slammed into Mycroft repeatedly. Mycroft moaned as saliva dripped from his lips and onto the desk. Greg, unperturbed, reach over Mycroft to run his finger through the small pool then use Mycroft’s own saliva to lube his hand so he could fish Mycroft’s aching erection that was pressed up to the side of the desk.  Greg leaned forward, cock held deep within Mycroft, as he began to alternate between rough and gentle nips along the back of Mycroft’s neck and grasped Mycroft’s erection more firmly, causing Mycroft to whimper before climaxing atop Greg’s hand and down the side of the desk. Greg gave a final thrust before withdrawing from Mycroft and taking him by the shoulder to let him remove the condom and finish him the rest of the way.

Eyes half-lidded with lust, Mycroft obediently took Greg’s entire length in his mouth, flicking his tongue around his shaft and sucking greedily. Greg ran a hand through Mycroft’s hair lovingly and then gripped the strands tightly as he climaxed into Mycroft’s open mouth. Shuddering with the ride of the orgasm, Greg released Mycroft and offered a hand to help him up, which Mycroft readily accepted. After fixing their clothing, Greg sat down on the armchair that was against the wall of his office and motioned for Mycroft to come sit with him. Mycroft smiled and lowered himself into Greg’s lap, adjusting his position until he was snuggled close to his DI.

Greg smiled down at Mycroft, “Happy Christmas, love.”

Mycroft nuzzled into Greg’s neck, “Happy Christmas indeed.”


End file.
